


Sweetheart, Princess, Baby Doll

by mmmm1na



Series: Pink Satin [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, VERY MILD comeplay lmfao but... Bill is looking, the overstim is also very mild lmfao SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Bill notices little holes in the panties he bought for Ted a couple of months ago, and goes a little overboard buying replacements.  He just wants to spoil his babe of a best friend, okay?
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: Pink Satin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944403
Comments: 28
Kudos: 179





	Sweetheart, Princess, Baby Doll

One evening, they're fooling around, deep slow kisses and heavy petting, falling into that relaxed feeling where Bill never feels rushed, only that they'll both get off eventually and that it'll be _excellent_. He attempts to wrestle open the button on Ted's jeans as Ted kisses across his hot cheek to his jaw, groaning and closing his eyes for a second when Ted sucks on the little hollow under his ear, fingers slipping on the denim. When he finally looks down, he finds a little peek of lace and he groans again, desperately, thinking of Ted wearing them all day at work. It still does it for him, even after all these months, and he feels Ted smile against his jaw.

"Bill," Ted sighs, placing another sucking kiss against Bill's neck. "You're so easy, dude."

"Shut up, Ted," Bill grumbles, and slips his fingers into Ted's jeans.

Ted shuts up.

After, when they're laying together, Bill has his head pillowed on Ted's tummy and Ted is running his fingers through his curls, pulling them all out of place and, Bill is sure, making him look absolutely crazy. He feels warm and content, Ted's big hands lulling him almost to sleep, his own fingers stroking back and forth across the lace waistband of Ted's underwear. He loves the feel of it under his fingers, the difference between the silky satin (light blue, today), and the warm smooth skin of Ted's stomach and hips. Ted doesn't always pull them back on after they're done, but today neither of them had gotten cum on them and, more surprisingly, Bill hadn't drooled all over them, so he had pulled them back up his legs shyly after they had cleaned up. Bill felt like he practically had hearts in his eyes as he watched Ted gently tugging them into place.

His fingers catch in their movements, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he finds a small hole, a place where the lace is starting to pull away from the fabric. He rubs over it for another second before propping himself up on his elbow, turning his head to look at Ted.

"Dude, you've got a hole, in the waistband," He says. Ted opens his eyes, the dopey, content look on his face not fading as he shrugs in response. 

"It's okay, dude," he says, stroking his hand down Bill's bare back. "The other pair has a hole too."

"No way, dude!" Bill says, surprised. "Why not get some more? What if they rip? Then you won't have any to wear!"

Ted shrugs again, mouth twisting in that way he had when he wants to say something but can't find the words. Bill waits, stroking his fingers over Ted's stomach again, and Ted shivers absentmindedly.

"I like these, though, dude," Ted says in a small voice, sounding almost bummed. Bill scoots up the bed so he's laying next to Ted, propped up on his elbows, faces close. Ted still has his arm around Bill, but his hand has stopped moving, resting hot and comforting against Bill's lower back. Bill tries to catch Ted's eye, but Ted won't look at him, cheeks pink and bangs hanging in his eyes. 

“What's up?” Bill asks quietly, petting his fingers against the sensitive skin near Ted’s armpit. Ted giggles and shivers at the touch, but doesn’t scoot away.

“I just…” Ted starts, glancing at Bill from under his eyelashes. “You got me these ones, dude. They’re _special_.”

Bill’s eyebrows draw up, a grin working it’s way across his face as a warm, affectionate flood of feelings for Ted fills him up. _Oh, Ted_ , he thinks, _you are most outstanding._

“Ted,” Bill says softly, reaching up to cup Ted’s face in his hand, petting over his cheek with his thumb. Ted looks at him, cheeks pink, eyebrows drawn together, unsure and a little embarrassed. “I’ll buy you as many pairs of panties you want. We can go on a day off and you can pick out whichever ones you like, and I’ll get them, dude.”

Ted shrugs, still looking bummed. It’s not the response Bill was expecting, and it must show on his face, because Ted elaborates, “I like these because _you_ picked them out, dude. You saw them and you thought of me wearing them, so you bought them.” 

Bill pets over Ted’s cheek again before scooting up the rest of the way to catch Ted’s lips in a kiss, so soft, trying to push all of his affection into each press of their mouths. Ted kisses back, clutching at Bill’s back and his neck, making a quiet, sweet noise in his throat.

“I get it, dude,” Bill says against Ted’s lips, and Ted clutches tighter as they kiss again and again, pulling Bill so close. Their kisses get deeper, Ted pressing against him and licking over Bill’s bottom lip, and Bill starts to get hot under the metaphorical collar again, feeling like Ted is desperate to tell him something with his body. He feels his cock chub up a little where it’s pressed against Ted’s hip, starting to get ready to go again; he’s so easy for Ted, it’s ridiculous. Ted presses up against him hard and sucks on Bill’s bottom lip, pressing his teeth in lightly, and Bill pulls back with a gasp, petting his hand down Ted’s neck, to his chest, until it’s resting it low on his tummy. They’re so close when Bill pulls back that he could count every one of Ted’s eyelashes, and he looks into Ted’s eyes as they flutter open, soft and hot with arousal.

“I’m gonna get you so many panties, you’ll have one for every day of the week,” Bill says, voice rough, petting his fingers against Ted’s happy trail, and Ted gasps in a breath, not pulling his eyes away from Bill’s. “I’ll get you so many that when I make you come all over one, you can pull on another pair, and I’ll make you come all over that one, too.”

Ted shivers and presses his lips against Bill’s again hard, his tiny moan vibrating between them when Bill’s fingers slip down over his cock where it’s getting interested again, pressing hot against the blue satin. Bill presses his own cock against Ted’s hip again, breathing heavily through his nose as he pushes his tongue against Ted’s.

When they finally break apart again with a wet noise, Bill presses another sweet kiss against Ted’s flushed cheek as he pets his fingertips teasingly over Ted’s hard-on. Ted whines, high in his throat, even more sensitive than usual after his previous orgasm, and Bill grins mischievously.

“Want me to suck you off again, babe?” Bill asks softly, kissing Ted’s jaw, and Ted makes another high, desperate noise, hips twitching up against Bill’s hand. Bill teasingly traces the head of Ted’s cock with one fingertip, feeling where the fabric is starting to get a little wet, and he presses up against Ted’s hip again. “Or do you think you could come again just like this, just from my fingers playing with you through your panties? I'll make you come all over this pair, too.”

Ted gasps and turns his head to catch Bill’s lips, kissing him desperately as he turns on his side to throw his thigh over Bill’s hip so they can grind together. Bill worms his one arm under Ted’s neck and around his shoulders, holding him close, but his other hand is trapped between them, caught in the act of touching Ted. He uses it to tug the waistband of his boxers down, cock hard and ready to go now from the way Ted is squirming against him, and pets his fingers over Ted’s cock as he pulls his hand out from between them, making Ted moan against his lips. He slides his hand around to palm Ted’s ass, pulling him as close as possible.

The feeling of Ted’s hard dick, trapped in that silky fabric, pressed up against his own… it’s absolute heaven. If Bill hadn’t already come so recently, he’d be absolutely losing it right now, but he just presses closer with a moan, hand squeezing at Ted’s butt, his fingers slipping against the silky fabric as it rides up. 

“God, you’re so hot, _Ted_ ,” Bill moans, clutching at Ted’s shoulder, pressing a sucking kiss to the soft slope of his neck as he pushes their cocks together, his brain to mouth filter completely gone. “You make me so hot, _nnh_ , I just wanna stay here in bed with you all day and make you come over and over.”

Ted moans shakily, sounding so turned on, and Bill pushes him over onto his back, wanting to _move_. Ted’s thighs come up around his hips, wrapping around and squeezing him, keeping him right where Ted wants him. Bill moans and presses down against him, hot, silky fabric rubbing against his cock in amazing ways, the feeling of Ted’s dick right there next to his, nestled between their sweaty skin. Ted’s mouth is so hot and wet as he kisses Bill, frantic and desperate as he wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders to hold him close, rubbing up against him, little moans working their way out of his throat with every push of their dicks. Bill feels so hot and overwhelmed, knees sliding against the sheets as he tries to keep up, hips rolling as he pushes against Ted. 

Bill’s getting close, breathy little _ahh, ah’s_ pushing their way from between his lips with every rub of their hips. They aren’t even kissing anymore, just panting and moaning into each other’s air, and Bill presses a kiss to the corner of Ted’s mouth, to his hot cheek, to his jaw, and wiggles his hand between them to cup his palm around the both of them. Ted’s arms hold him tight around his shoulders, hands petting over his hair and his back, fingers slipping in his sweat as he moans, soft and sweet, into Bill’s ear.

“ _Unh_ , _babe_ ,” Bill moans, his hand making the pressure perfect, holding their cocks together, sliding amazingly on either side of the satin. “Babe, you’re so hot, I just want to make you come, _Ted._ ”

“Bill, _Bill_ ,” Ted moans out, and Bill presses the heel of his hand against the head of Ted’s cock where it’s peeking out past the lace, rubbing in gentle circles until Ted tenses up all over, thighs shaking where they’re wrapped tight around Bill’s waist. Bill lifts his face from Ted’s neck, looking at him, desperately wanting to see him come. Ted’s arched his neck back, face screwed up as he chases his orgasm, brow drawn up and eyes shut tight. Bill feels the hot pulse of Ted’s cock against his palm as a shiver runs through his whole body, pinned beneath Bill, and the incredible, sudden heat of his cum on his belly as Ted shakes through his second orgasm. His face is a perfect picture of pleasure as he moans, mouth open and wet, his body relaxing in a wave, and Bill rubs against the silky fabric once, twice- and he comes all over Ted’s panties and tummy, hips jerking as he moans, high and shaky.

Bill pulls his hand out from between them as they both pant, burying his face in Ted’s neck as they come down. He feels hot and sweaty and _so_ satisfied, and he presses a soft kiss to Ted’s shoulder, and then another to the curve of his neck, and then another under his jaw. He feels tender with affection as he feels Ted’s cheek hot under his lips, heart too big for his chest, and when he pulls back a little, he thinks he can see it reflected back at him in Ted’s eyes, sweet and gentle.

Ted strokes down Bill’s sweaty back as he presses another kiss to Ted’s mouth, dragging his knuckles against Ted’s jaw, trying to press all his feelings through their lips.

When they pull apart, Ted kisses Bill’s cheek and pulls him in for a hug, keeping him pressed close where Bill’s laying on top of him. Their bellies stick together a little with their cum, and they both giggle, which then turns to laughter as they shake together, silly and giddy.

“Bill,” Ted starts, sounding shy. He’s petting through Bill’s hair, still holding him tightly, so Bill can’t prop himself up on his elbows to look him in the eye. “I like it when you call me babe, dude… when we're like this."

Bill swallows; he can feel Ted’s heart beating hard in his chest underneath him, and that feeling of tenderness fills him up. He wrestles his way out of Ted’s grip, finally propping himself up to look down at Ted, and Ted avoids his eye, face flushed and a little embarrassed. 

"Yeah?" Bill asks, and Ted nods, finally glancing at him. "Alright, then I'll call you babe sometimes… babe."

Ted smiles, giddy, cheeks pink, and Bill grins and laughs, leaning back in for another kiss.

\---

The next day at work, Bill feels so utterly, incredibly happy. He keeps smiling dopily at everyone; his co-workers, the customers… even his manager that he kind of doesn't like, because he fired Ted for a mistake that wasn't his fault. The _customer_ was the one who threw cheese all over everything, causing the machine to overheat and break, but he didn't listen to them when they tried to explain. It had been _most_ odious.

Either way, Bill is riding high, thinking about the way Ted had opened up to him last night. He feels even more connected to his best friend now, in a special way that he didn't realize having sex would do. He sighs happily, daydreaming, and misses the weird look his coworker shoots him.

After work, he makes a beeline to Victoria's Secret, already thinking about what sorts of panties he could buy Ted as a gift. He snuck a peek at the size earlier and wrote it down on a scrap of paper, trying to be fully prepared, and is ready to buy an entire collection of silky panties if it means Ted will look at him with that sweet, happy look all the time. 

The store is still a little overwhelming, but at least Bill _kind of_ knows what he's looking for, now. He meanders over to the table where the piles and piles of colorful scraps of fabric sit, not knowing where to start. He looks around at the photos of the models on the walls, trying to get an idea of what he could buy, and his eyes catch on something hanging further back in the store. 

It's one of those little nightgown type things, he sees as he gets closer, so tiny and see-through that it doesn't make sense in any context other than sex. Bill looks at it for a moment before reaching out to touch; the skirt is so silky that it slides through his grip, and the pink fabric is so thin Bill can see his fingers on the other side. The top is two little triangles, hardly any cups at all, and the whole thing is bordered by soft white lace and darker pink ribbon. There's even a little bow, right at the center of the chest, and Bill flushes, thinking of Ted wearing this sweet thing. He'd look so pretty, especially with those perfect pink panties underneath, teasing Bill to run his fingers up his thighs, pushing the skirt up, touching him all over.

He clears his throat as he pulls himself out of the fantasy, checking to see if his overshirt is covering the front of his jeans, _bogus,_ and goes to find an employee to help him figure out a size. Measuring with his hands again, it is.

He leaves the store a good forty-five minutes later. He's probably blown way too much of his paycheck on frilly underwear, he thinks, but he still can't stop grinning on the bus ride home, thinking about how excited Ted is going to be when he sees all the nice things Bill bought for him.

\---

Ted is napping when Bill gets home, looking flushed and sweet where he’s curled up on his bed on top of the covers. Bill pauses for a moment in the door to their bedroom, just looking, eyes dragging over Ted’s long legs, the line of his hip where it’s exposed by his shirt, the way his breath is hitting some of the hair hanging in his face, the curl of his fingers where his palm rests, relaxed. He’s _most_ lovely.

Bill leaves the pink bag on the couch and starts to make dinner. A pleased, happy feeling fills him, and he smiles to himself, humming.

Ted eventually stumbles out, yawning and stretching, hair completely in his face and still half asleep, and Bill glances over his shoulder to watch as Ted goes to flop on the couch. He waits for it, and… there it is- the moment where Ted sees the bag and pauses. Bill can’t help but grin at the change in Ted’s posture and the way his mouth drops open in surprise, staring at the bag on the cushions where he normally sits. He looks up at Bill, face so open and surprised that Bill feels tender just looking at him; he wants to spoil Ted so badly, make him feel so cared for and special that he stops being surprised when Bill does sweet things for him.

“You got me more stuff? No way, dude,” Ted says, voice rough with sleep, but his lethargy is quickly being replaced by excitement. Bill nods, still smiling, and leaves the pan on the stove to join Ted by the couch, reaching out to stroke his knuckles over the back of Ted’s hand. 

“Yes way, dude!” Bill says with a laugh, his excitement bubbling out of him. Ted leans in to press a kiss to Bill’s lips, and both of them are smiling too hard for it to be anything but clumsy and absolutely perfect.

“Can I check it out?” Ted asks after he pulls back, and Bill nods. They sit on the couch, and Ted pulls the bag into his lap, tissue paper rustling as he pushes it aside to peer in.

“Dude… you got me way more than last time,” Ted says, glancing over at Bill. His face still has that open, surprised look, eyebrows drawn up, like he’s worried that this is all a joke. Bill nudges Ted with his knee and shrugs.

“I found a lot more stuff I could imagine you in this time, babe,” Bill says with a cheeky grin, and Ted ducks his head back down with a laugh. His cheeks turn pink, though, and he looks pleased, so Bill counts it as a win.

There are two little packages, this time, and Ted goes to open up the smaller one first, fingers gently pulling apart the folded tissue paper. It unfolds suddenly, and a pile of silky fabric tumbles out into his lap, all different colors, and Ted looks at all of it with a gleeful, almost shocked look.

“Dude! You got me so many!” Ted exclaims, rubbing his fingers gently over the pile before selecting a pair, smooth dark purple satin with lace at either hip. Bill swallows, imagining the line of Ted’s hips through the lace, the dark color of the fabric making his skin look smooth and lovely- but unlike in the store, where he had imagined the same thing as he picked the pair out, it doesn’t matter if he gets turned on now. He nods in response, and Ted grins at him before picking up another pair, then another. 

There aren’t actually that many; Bill could only afford five new pairs, especially with the unexpected cost of the silky nightgown, but Ted looks like its Christmas Day, gleefully examining all the details on each one, stroking his fingers over the little bows and different styles of lace.

Finally, Ted remembers that there was something else in the bag, and he shoots Bill a confused look as he reaches in to grab it. “Did you get me even _more_ , dude? I’m never gonna be able to wear all of these.”

Bill grins and shrugs again, lacing his fingers in his lap nervously. They both know that’s not true, but that’s not the point. He gestures with his chin at the bag, and says, “Check it out, dude.”

Ted opens this package with the same amount of reverence, but his eyes are wide and shocked when the silky teddy spills out, fabric flowing over his hands and into his lap. He looks at Bill, and Bill nods again, raising his eyebrows. Ted holds the nightgown out in front of him and it flows downward, so soft and pink where it's held delicately in his hands. He's staring at it like he can't believe it's his, and Bill thinks he might be looking at Ted the same way.

"I thought of you when I saw it," Bill says softly into the quiet of the room, reaching out to nudge his knuckles into Ted's thigh before flattening his palm on Ted's skin and squeezing. "Like you said you wanted. I saw it and I thought about how pretty you would look."

Ted looks at Bill with those wide eyes, eyebrows drawn up, and Bill worries that he did something wrong. Maybe Ted doesn't _want_ something like this.

"I can return it, dude, don't worry," Bill says quickly, feeling a creeping sense of embarrassment flow through him. His cheeks feel hot. "If you don't like it, I mean. I still have the receipt, dude, I can take it back."

Ted leans forward and kisses him, so suddenly that it takes Bill a second to kiss back, and by then Ted has already pulled away. Ted’s looking at him in a way Bill can't even describe, hot and tender and overwhelmed all at once, so Bill just scoots in and wraps his arms around Ted's waist, nudging his nose against Ted's cheek and presses a kiss to his skin. Ted clutches at his shoulders, burying his face in Bill's neck, and Bill feels the silky material of the teddy against his skin where Ted is still clutching it in his hand.

"I love it, Bill, I _love_ it," Ted says, desperate, breath hot on Bill's neck. "It's the most excellent- the most _resplendent_ thing I've ever _owned_."

Bill gets a squirmy, happy feeling in his tummy, and he squeezes Ted as he grins. "I can't wait to see you wear it, babe. You're gonna be so pretty."

Ted just clutches at him, face pressed against his neck. They’ve been sitting there for a moment, just holding each other, when Bill starts to smell a slight burning smell. He’s so doped up on happiness that it takes him a second to realize, but when he does-

"Oh no, dude, _bogus_ , I left the pan on!"

Ted laughs at him from the couch as he jumps up, and Bill rolls his eyes as he rushes over to check on their dinner. It’s only a little burnt, unlike the _last_ time Ted forgot their food while he was cooking, and Bill shuffles everything around, saving it as best he can. When he's finally able to glance back over his shoulder at Ted with a rueful look, worrying about killing the moment, Ted’s face is pink and happy as he leans sideways against the back cushions. His head lays against his arm as he grins at Bill, still holding the teddy close to his chest, and Bill comes back over to press a kiss to his lips, unable to resist.

\---

They sit on the couch to watch TV while they eat dinner, subdued even as they crack jokes. Bill can see Ted petting his fingers over the silky fabric of the teddy where it lays on the pillow near him and can feel the anticipation of seeing Ted in it building the longer they sit, the slow burn of arousal like cinders inside him, just waiting for the slightest breath to set him alight. His cock has been interested in his jeans for the past hour, and Bill would normally say it's bogus, but the torture is slow and sweet, and he's sure the wait will be worth it.

Finally, Ted pokes at Bill's thigh with his foot to get his attention; needlessly, Bill thinks, as he's been completely aware of Ted every second since he's gotten home from work. Ted gestures to the bedroom, delicately lifting the teddy in his hands, satin spilling over his fingers, and says, "I'm gonna go…"

Bill swallows heavily and nods, fingers gripping his jeans over his thighs. He moves to stand up, but Ted plants a knee on the cushion next to his leg, leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth. When they pull apart, Bill feels desperate, and reaches out to take Ted's hips in his hands, stroking down to the skin of Ted's thigh where the hem of his boxers ends. 

"Wait out here," Ted says, voice soft. His cheeks are flushed, and Bill wants him so badly. "I wanna surprise you."

Bill swallows and nods, unable to say anything, and kisses Ted one last time before he pulls back and stands, walking to the bedroom and shutting the door.

Bill feels like he's going to burn up, he's so turned on. He sighs and scoots down on the couch, turning off the TV as he leans his head back and closes his eyes, thinking about Ted sliding the teddy over his head, smoothing everything down so it sits just right, pulling Bill's favorite rose pink satin panties up his long legs. Bill cups himself through his jeans, just a tease, and pushes the heel of his palm against his cock with a sigh. It's not enough to give him any relief, but after being horny practically all day it feels amazing to finally be able to touch himself.

He sits there in the quiet of the room, trying to relax, ears pricked for any sound, but there's nothing but his breathing and the scratch of his fingernails on denim as he plays with the head of his cock through his pants. There's a soft click as the bedroom door opens, and Bill opens his eyes, breath catching.

Ted is leaning against the doorframe, looking torn between shyness and confidence, hair hanging in his eyes but still looking at Bill in a way that can only be described as coy. Bill's eyes drag down from Ted's face, taking in the way the pink looks against Ted's skin, the color of his dusky nipples through the sheer triangles of fabric, the secret shadow of his hips and belly button. He's wearing the pink panties without even having been asked, just knowing what would go together, and Bill squeezes himself again when he sees that Ted is half hard. His eyes continue down over Ted's long legs, the way the skirt ends right below his butt highlighting the lean curve of his thigh _most_ excellently, and Bill wants him. His eyes slide back up, and Ted is still watching him, but now his face is so pink and lovely under Bill's appreciative gaze.

"Can I come in now, babe?" Bill asks, voice rough, and Ted nods, a little smile quirking his lips at the endearment. Bill's cock tents at the front of his jeans as he walks the short distance to the bedroom door, almost uncomfortable but mostly just another tease, and Ted’s fingers reach out to cup him when he gets close, squeezing just enough that Bill can feel it, making Bill groan desperately, reaching out.

Bill watches his hands as he pets them heavily over Ted’s sides, the silky fabric slipping against his palms, and listens to the way Ted drags in a shaky breath. He pulls his eyes away to look up at Ted, finding him looking back with an incredibly hot look, and Bill can’t help but lean up to kiss him. Bill pushes against Ted passionately, sucking on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, and Ted makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat in response, cupping Bill's face in his hands.

Ted chases Bill’s mouth when he finally pulls away, and Bill grins, kissing Ted's cheek as he drags his hands down his sides to slip his fingers up under the lacy hem of the teddy, fingertips just skimming Ted’s skin until he gets to the edge of the panties, and then traces downward, following the vee of Ted’s hips with his thumbs. Ted shivers, his breath catching, and his hands drag over Bill’s shoulders and up his neck to run through his hair. Bill sighs and shuts his eyes, tilting his head back, feeling like he’s going to burn up.

Ted leans down to press a wet kiss to the line of Bill’s throat, running a hand heavily down Bill’s back as he licks hotly over the corner of his jaw before sucking sharply, and Bill lets out a soft moan, grasping at Ted’s hips under the satin nightie.

“Ted, I wanna touch you,” Bill pants out, “I wanna make you feel good, c’mon.”

Ted presses a kiss over the new hickey before pulling back with a grin. He looks so pink and happy, turned on and excited to be here in this moment that Bill laughs jubilantly, the mood lightening and the intense pull of his arousal being tempered by the sweet feeling of affection. Bill ushers Ted into the bedroom, turning him and moving him with hands on his hips, pressing kisses across the slope of his shoulders and down his spine, between the shadows of his shoulder blades. Ted shivers under his lips and giggles, reaching back to touch at Bill’s wrists as they stumble to the bed.

Bill strips off his shirt and toes off his shoes, leaning up for a kiss as his hands meet Ted’s at his jeans button. They both grin and giggle against each other's lips, giddy and excited, and Bill presses a kiss to Ted’s cheek as he struggles to unbutton and unzip himself. Ted kisses him hard before curling down to his knees, batting Bill’s hands away to pull his jeans and boxers down, pressing a wet kiss to the line of his hip bone. Bill’s cock getting harder next to Ted’s face, and the sight of Ted kneeling in that sweet pink teddy, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he looks up at Bill through his eyelashes, gets him all the way there.

Bill moans softly and clutches at Ted’s shoulders and neck, playing with the baby hairs that curl over his fingers. He cups Ted’s cheek as he leans forward, nuzzling against the base of Bill’s cock, and Bill squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the wet heat of Ted’s tongue on his skin. He squeezes Ted’s shoulders and pushes him back a little, gasping.

“I’m gonna blow in a second if you suck me off, babe,” Bill groans, and moves to sit on the bed, tugging Ted up after him. “I wanna… you’re too pretty, I wanna…”

He trails off as Ted crawls into his lap, the two of them scooting up the sheets until Bill is leaning against the headboard. Bill kicks his jeans and boxers off his feet, distracted, so when Ted settles on top of him, Bill gasps out a noise at the feeling of the silky panties on his cock. It’s perfect, the sweet slide as Ted rolls his hips, and Bill drags his hands heavily up Ted’s thighs to grasp at his ass, squeezing as Ted moves again, looking down at where he can see the head of his cock disappear and reappear beneath the satin.

Ted curls down to kiss Bill with a moan, wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulders and arching his back so their dicks press together, opening his mouth to press his tongue against Bill’s. Bill clutches at him, hands sliding up across his back, catching and dragging against the skirt of the teddy, feeling the desperation from early rising in him in a wave, wanting to _come_ , wanting to make _Ted_ come.

Their lips part with a wet noise and Bill noses at Ted’s cheek, murmuring desperately, “I wanna make love to you, babe.”

Ted gasps and nods, rolling his hips against Bill’s again, and Bill groans, clutching Ted’s hips in his hands before sliding one around to dip between Ted’s cheeks, pressing against his hole through the silky satin. Ted moans softly, cheek pressed to Bill’s hair, and Bill presses a kiss against his collar bone, sucking at the skin of Ted’s shoulder as he presses and rubs at Ted through his panties.

“ _Bill_ , c’mon,” Ted moans, hands clutching at Bill’s shoulders, and Bill licks over the spot he sucked into Ted’s skin before pulling away, twisting his body to reach for the tub of KY he leaves on the shelf of his headboard. He knocks over a bag of chips and a stack of magazines in his haste but doesn’t drop the lube, thankfully, and twists it open with a furrow in his brow. As he dips his fingers in, Ted moves to pull his panties off, thumbs hooking in the lacy waistband, but Bill catches his wrist with his clean hand.

“No, wait, dude, I wanna,” Bill says, panting, and Ted stills. Bill brings Ted’s hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to the center of his palm before letting go, and reaches both hands behind Ted, using his clean one to pull the panties aside, and rubs against Ted’s hole with his other, pressing and massaging the lube against him before pushing in.

Every time they do this, Bill never gets over the soft gasp Ted lets out when Bill first pushes into him, the way his body tenses and then forces itself to relax, the way Ted is just so _hot_ and _tight_ inside. Bill waits for a moment, finger in to the knuckle, before pulling out and pushing in slowly, pressing his cheek to Ted’s chest as he pants, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. Ted is curled over him, hands clutching and releasing on his hair and shoulders as he holds him close, his breath hitching with every press of Bill’s finger. His body always opens up so amazingly under Bill’s touches, and Bill moans softly, pressing a kiss to Ted’s skin.

“Ted, you are _most_ outstanding,” Bill murmurs after a minute, and Ted presses a kiss to his hair, making a soft noise in response. “I’m gonna put in another, okay?”

Ted nods, and Bill pulls his finger out to press two in, feeling the harsh breath Ted lets out at the feeling. Bill lets him get used to it for a minute, kissing softly across Ted’s chest before ducking his head to lick hotly over Ted’s nipple through the silky fabric of his teddy. Ted squeezes around his fingers and when Bill sucks, he moans, body shivering on top of Bill. Bill squeezes Ted’s ass with the hand holding his panties out of the way, and sucks again, the fabric getting wet with his saliva, and bites Ted’s nipple gently as he pulls his fingers out and pushes back in.

The moan Ted lets out sounds like it’s been punched out of him, desperate and hot, and Bill’s cock twitches where it’s trapped between Ted’s legs, leaking and so hard where it rests on his belly. The low burn of arousal from the day has folded over on itself over and over to make him ache for release, wanting to push inside Ted’s hot body and fuck him until he comes all over himself, shaking and overwhelmed with pleasure. Bill moans, scissoring his fingers inside Ted, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible without hurting him.

“God, _Ted_ , you’re so hot,” Bill moans, breathing heavily against Ted’s skin. “I’ve been thinking about this all day, been thinking about how pretty you are, the noises you make, what your face looks like when I push inside you, _uhn,_ _babe._ ”

Ted moans, pushing back onto Bill’s fingers, and Bill makes a soft noise in return, thinking about Ted pushing down onto his cock, fucking himself, looking so pretty in his silky pink teddy. He has to let go of Ted’s panties to worm his hand between them to grip the base of his dick, brow furrowing as he focuses on not busting his load right there, and Ted whines when Bill’s fingers stop moving, hips twitching, hands clutching at Bill’s shoulders.

“C’mon, Bill, what’s up?” Ted asks, voice breathy, petting a hand up the back of Bill’s head to run through his curls. Bill takes a deep breath and loosens his grip on himself, sliding his hand up to squeeze Ted’s thigh as he starts to move his fingers again. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bill says, tilting his head up so Ted can press a kiss to his lips, feeling the way Ted takes in a quick breath when he presses deep inside him. “I was gonna come. You’re most _bodaciously_ hot, babe.”

Ted giggles and presses a kiss to Bill’s cheekbone before pulling away, face pink and sweaty, and Bill just loves him so much. He grins at Ted, pursing his lips and making kissy noises until Ted leans back down with a laugh to kiss him again. Ted’s smile makes the kiss so much sweeter, and Bill tries to press all his emotions through his lips, feeling tender and happy. His fingers shift inside Ted as he cranes his neck up, and a shiver runs through Ted’s body as he moans against Bill’s lips. 

“One more?” Bill asks, feeling breathless all of a sudden, and Ted nods, hair flying around his face. Bill pulls his fingers out and dips his fingers back into the open tub of lube, rubbing against Ted’s hole one more time before pushing three in slowly. 

Ted groans roughly, brow furrowing as he forces himself to relax, breathing heavily through his nose. Bill watches his face, wiggling his fingers gently, and when Ted nods, he starts to move them again, pulling and pushing gently. The lace of the panties drags gently against his fingers as he moves them, slipping back into place without the help of his hand to keep it out of the way, but Bill moves his hand off Ted’s thigh to pet his fingers over Ted’s cock. It’s still caught in his panties, slightly softer now at the distraction of being fingered, but Bill just rubs him through the silky fabric until he’s hard again and moaning, shivering and clenching around Bill’s fingers.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” Ted gasps out after a minute, hips jerking as he tries to decide if he wants to push against Bill’s fingers inside him or the fingers on his dick. His brow is drawn up and his eyes are squeezed shut, mouth red and open as he gasps, and Bill _wants_.

He presses a hot kiss over the center of Ted’s chest as he slips his fingers free and wipes them on the sheet. Ted lifts his hips, and shifts his weight onto his knees as he glances around for the lube, panting, and holds it out to Bill when he finds it. Bill laughs breathlessly as he dips his fingers in, and asks, “Yeah?”

“Yes way, dude,” Ted laughs out, twisting the cap back on the container and tossing it who knows where. 

Bill smiles at him, tilting his head up, and Ted curls forward to kiss him sweetly. Bill sighs as he strokes the lube over his cock, almost too much after only teasing for so long, and his brow furrows as he grips himself at the base again for a moment, just so he doesn’t come as soon as he pushes inside of Ted. Ted pets over his neck and shoulders, their lips separating, and presses a kiss to Bill’s hair as he reaches around Ted’s hip to tug his undies aside again. Ted shifts his weight down to let Bill’s cockhead rub against his hole, and it catches a couple of times, making both of them gasp, before Ted finally sinks down, thighs shaking.

Bill moans high in his throat at the feeling of Ted around him, breath coming in harsh pants as he rests his forehead against Ted’s chest, and Ted moans in return, shaky and overwhelmed as he settles on Bill’s lap, hips moving in little jerks as he tries to get comfortable. He’s _so_ tight, so _hot_ , squeezing and relaxing around Bill’s cock. Bill tilts his head back to try to see Ted’s face, but he’s let his head fall back, all his little noises being made at the ceiling. 

“ _Ted_ ,” Bill moans out, trying to get his attention, and Ted looks down at him, his face beautiful in pleasure. He leans down to press their lips together, grinding his hips so that Bill moans into their kiss, his hands squeezing at Ted’s hips, getting lube everywhere and shifting the teddy all out of place. Bill plants his feet on the bed and bends his knees so that Ted can relax back a little, hips twitching up, and Ted grinds down again, curling forward as he lets out a little noise of pleasure.

“Babe,” Bill moans, reaching up his clean hand to cup Ted’s cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. Ted looks at him, gasping when they shift together, thighs squeezing around Bill’s waist. “ _Ted_ , you’re so pretty, so _beautiful_ , I can’t believe I get to have you like this, dude, you’re _outstanding_.”

Ted shivers, his face like an open book as he cups Bill’s cheeks in his hands and leans down to kiss him, and Bill feels tender and in love, as close as he can possibly be to his best friend, and flexes his hips a little. Ted’s moan vibrates across his lips and he pulls away with a gasp, shifting against Bill, and finally begins to move, lifting up slightly before sliding back down.

Bill presses his face to Ted’s chest as he moves, holding on to his hips tightly to help him lift and drop back down, the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of Ted incredible. Bill’s breath is hitching on every inhale, and he can feel the slip of Ted’s panties dragging along his cock as Ted moves on him, the shake of Ted’s thighs around his hips, and knows he’s not going to last long. He drags his nose across Ted’s skin and catches it on the lacey cup of the teddy where it’s falling off Ted’s shoulder, licking wetly over his nipple before closing his lips around it to suck.

Ted moans and his hips drop sharply down against Bill’s as he’s distracted from his rhythm, and they both gasp, Bill twitching his hips up in response. He wants to move, feeling his orgasm starting to pull at him across his skin, and he plants his feet more firmly against the sheets, squeezing Ted’s hips in his hands, and pushes his hips up again, and again. There’s a hint of something, suddenly, when he changes the angle, and Ted’s whole body tenses up quickly just to relax again with an incredibly excellent noise, grinding his hips down against Bill’s to chase the feeling. Bill furrows his brow, trying to nail the angle again, tilting his hips and thrusting hard, and Ted chokes on a moan, squeezing around Bill’s cock tightly as his thighs shake. Bill’s face twists in pleasure at the feeling and his mouth drops open, his hands clutching at Ted’s hips where the satin of the teddy is slipping under his palms, and keeps moving, hips snapping up against Ted’s ass.

Ted moans these sweet little noises, little _ahh, ahh, ah_ ’s punched out of him with every breath as he gets fucked so perfectly, and Bill just leans his forehead against Ted’s chest as he pants and thrusts, Ted’s hands clutching at his shoulders and his neck, holding on for dear life.

Bill feels his orgasm creeping up on him as he pushes into Ted, and he wraps his arms around him, high, gasping moans slipping out of him with every thrust. He feels so hot, his face flushing all the way to his ears and down his chest, desperate to make Ted keep making those noises, feeling Ted’s fingers slipping through the sweat across his neck and shoulders as he moves on Bill’s lap. 

“Ted, _Ted, uhn,_ I’m gonna, I’m-,” Bill moans into Ted’s skin, the words choppy as he gasps them out with every push of his hips, and Ted drops down hard, the sound of his sweet noises and their lovemaking incredibly erotic. Ted tilts Bill’s head back by his hair to see his face, the slight sting of the pull of it making Bill’s face twist and his eyelashes flutter, and his hips jerk as he comes hard, toes curling as he gasps and moans, high and overwhelmed.

“ _Bill,_ ” Ted moans, shivering as he presses down against Bill’s hips. Ted twitches and whines, and Bill’s brow draws up as he moans again, feeling the sweet pain of overstimulation on his cock when Ted squeezes him, the wet heat of his cum intense and intimate as he pulls out. Ted’s tense on top of him, so incredibly turned on, his cock so hard in his panties as he pushes it against Bill’s tummy. He’s making little noises, hands clenching on Bill’s shoulders and in his hair, and Bill tries to shake the stupor of his orgasm off so that he can focus.

“Babe, shh, shhh, I’m gonna take care of you,” Bill murmurs, petting down Ted’s back, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. “C’mon, lay down, dude, I wanna make you come.”

Ted’s thighs shake as he swings his leg over Bill’s so he can lay down, scooting his hips down the sheets so he can rest his head on the pillow, and Bill turns on his side to kiss him, thumb playing with a nipple through the sheer fabric of the teddy, all pushed out of place and twisted. Ted presses into the kiss eagerly, mouth hot and wet, and when he moves his hand down to stroke himself Bill catches it, pressing a kiss to Ted’s flushed cheek, and knee walks down the bed until he can lay on his tummy between Ted’s legs. 

The panties have slipped back into place, but Bill groans as he presses his face against them, breathing hotly over Ted’s cock, because they’re a _mess_. The wet spot at the head of Ted’s dick is so tantalizing that Bill sucks over it immediately, making Ted’s hips jerk as he moans desperately, hands coming down to grip at Bill’s shoulders and neck again, thighs shaking on either side of Bill’s face. Bill tugs the panties down, not wanting to tease, and licks at the wet head of Ted’s cock before sucking him down. Ted chokes on a moan at the sudden heat, overwhelmed.

Bill slips his hand up to stroke over the panties where they’ve slipped back to cover Ted’s hole, and moans around Ted’s dick when he finds them wet with his cum. He pushes the fabric aside to rub his fingers over where Ted is wet and sensitive, and Ted sobs, his hips jerking as his abs clench up at the feeling. Bill pushes two fingers inside gently and doesn’t waste any time curling them, pushing and wiggling them until Ted practically yells, his moans harsh and loud as Bill presses against his prostate and sucks around him. Bill can feel Ted’s cock get harder in his mouth, and he closes his eyes to focus, curling his fingers and sucking hard, until Ted shakes and comes hot across Bill’s tongue. 

Bill let’s Ted’s softening cock slip from his mouth but keeps carefully curling his fingers until Ted is practically sobbing from it, pulling on Bill’s hair, chest heaving. Bill looks up at him, panting, gently pulling his fingers out while he watches so he can see the way Ted’s face twists at the overstimulation, so pink and sweaty. His teddy is all twisted and rucked up, panties tugged out of place below his softening cock. He’s _lovely_ , Bill thinks, and crawls back up to lay half on top of Ted, feeling exhausted and sated.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted gasps out, wrapping his arms around him, and Bill squeezes him back, pressing his face to Ted’s neck. Ted’s still shaking a little as he clutches at Bill’s back, so Bill just holds him and presses little kisses to his skin until he comes down, feeling tender, like Ted’s holding his heart in his hands.

“I love you,” Bill says into Ted’s skin, and Ted squeezes him tighter. “You’re _most_ triumphant… no, most _resplendent_ , dude. I’m so lucky.”

Ted shifts, and Bill lifts his head to look at him, brown drawn up. Ted’s face is still pink, but he looks so tender and sweet, and he strokes his hands over Bill’s cheeks and tugs his head down for a kiss.

“I love you, too, dude,” Ted responds, petting his thumbs over Bill’s cheekbones. Bill can’t help the sweet smile that spreads over his face, and Ted smiles back, the two of them breaking into a giddy giggle fit, shaking together on the bed as they hold each other. Bill sticks his hand out for them to wiggle their fingers together in a mini air guitar, and then leans back in to kiss Ted again.


End file.
